


Intertwined

by modernVictoria



Series: Quakerider [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Love Confessions, Post-Canon, Sharing a Bed, Valentine's Day, there's also some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Robbie Reyes came back.Daisy smiled for the first in a long time.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> Title from dodie's 'Intertwined'
> 
> Here's finally my contribution to the Quakerider Valentine's Day collection!  
> Hope you all like it :)

It had been a month since, well, everything. 

 

When they returned from the future, they were being hunted by the government, all the while figuring out what had cracked the world open. The team had been on the run for weeks, using the limited resources they had on hand (thank god for Fitz and Hunter stealing the Zephyr, otherwise they’d have had even less resources) and always running from one asset to the other, hoping that their disguises were enough. 

 

But they figured it out.

 

They were pardoned. 

 

Talbot had awoken from his coma, and he believed that he was shot by an LMD after Coulson had brought him an incapacitated Daisybot. He dropped all charges against SHIELD, he even swore to Daisy to fight for inhuman rights.

 

Everything was slowly getting back to a relative normal.

 

Alas, they found out Coulson was dying. But they found a cure, even though Yo-yo told them about what Loop Yo-yo had told her, and even though Coulson had tried to fight it. May was having none of it.

 

Robbie Reyes came back.

 

Daisy smiled for the first in a long time.

 

First thing Robbie noticed were the deep bags under her eyes. Then his eyes travelled across her pale face, to her hunched posture, her fingers playing with the hem of her sleeves in a nervous and shy manner.

 

She hadn’t slept properly since the day Deke had told her she was responsible for the destruction of the world. Even while they were on the run, and fatigue plagued her body and mind, she could not find any rest, instead tossing and turning on her uncomfortable mattresses. 

 

Robbie stayed at the base, now almost fully reconstructed from Maybot’s explosion. His brother, that had been put in a good foster home, was offered a room there as well, but he had preferred to stay with his foster parents and his friends. Robbie told him he’d visit often and was met with a wide smile from his brother.

 

Daisy was glad Robbie had decided to stay at the base. His presence calmed her infinitely. Also, Deke was scared of him, so whenever she was around Robbie, she didn’t have to see Deke’s face.

 

The first night he was back, they had stayed up late together, both not wanting to return to their rooms where they would be met with an ear deafening silence and horrid nightmares. But after a while, Robbie had told her he was tired and so they parted ways.

 

As soon as Daisy was beneath her sheets, she felt her ribcage getting too tight. A heavy weight settled on her chest and with each breath she took, she felt it getting compressed more and more. Her heart was beating in her ears, driving her crazy and only adding to the anxiety that had suddenly encompassed her. She pushed her sheets off of her, throwing her legs out of her bed and padded down the hallways to his room.

 

When she stood in front of his door, she hesitated before knocking. She knew he would be able to calm her, but she didn’t want to be a bother.

 

She knocked three times.

 

If he didn’t answer, she would go back to her room.

 

She heard a muffled ‘yes’ from inside.

 

Carefully opening the door, she poked her head inside and surveyed the room. Robbie’s sleepy face protruded from a heap of sheets and cushions. He watched her in confusion.

 

“Daisy?”

 

She stepped inside the room and closed the door behind her. Feeling sheepish, she stood awkwardly in front of his bed, watching her fingers play with the hem of her shirt.

 

“I can’t sleep,’ she confessed.

 

After shuffling to the side of his bed, he lifted his sheets without a word. Smiling, even though she was pretty sure he couldn’t see her face in the dark, she climbed into his bed, accepting his warmed-up sheets and cushions. She sighed happily and closed her eyes. Before finally drifting off to sleep, she whispered, “Thank you.”

 

He tensed up the moment she heard her sigh. He didn’t think much about it when he offered her a spot next to him, Gabe would often sleep next to him in the months after their parents death, but when she sighed he was suddenly reminded that this was Daisy next to him. The thought startled him awake and he stayed like this until her breathing slowed down, signalling that she was asleep. So of course he heard her whisper thank you. He grinned stupidly as he fell asleep himself.

 

The next morning she woke up, decidedly feeling less tired. She looked over to Robbie who was still asleep a few inches from her, his back turned to her. She smiled at the peaceful look on his face, light filtered through the curtains and bathed the room in a warm yellow hue. 

 

She left to her own room to shower, before her morning training, but when she bumped into him at breakfast, she smiled and thanked him again, followed by a quick apology. Robbie told her not to worry, anytime, and felt himself getting red. He ducked his head, rubbing his neck and turned to the fridge. Daisy’s gaze lingered on him, before getting herself some food.

 

That evening, she knocked at his door again. Robbie was awake. He didn’t want to miss her. She climbed into his bed, as much space between them as the bed allowed, and they both drifted easily into sleep. The next morning, when Robbie awoke, Daisy was already gone, and though he knew she was training, he felt a pang in his chest.

 

So it went on for a week. They would spend time together during the day and the evening she would appear in his room, to disappear the next morning.

 

One evening, he heard her knock again at his door. He sat up in his bed as she entered his room, immediately walking to his bed.

 

“No.”

 

She froze, her eyes snapping to his face.

 

“Robbie?”

 

“I’m sorry, Daisy, but I can’t anymore.”

 

“Can’t what?”

 

“This!” He shouted, motioning towards his bed. “All of it!”

 

As if his bed was burning, he jumped out of it, rubbing his face in his hands.

 

Daisy looked lost. Though it was dark in his room, Robbie felt a pang of regret upon seeing her face.

 

“I- I don’t understand,” she whispered, her hands fidgeting with the hem of her sweater. “What am I doing wrong?”

 

Robbie’s gaze snapped to her. Her form started to hunch, trying to make herself smaller, almost wishing to disappear. Robbie didn’t want her to think she had done anything wrong. He didn’t want to hurt her.

 

“No, no, no!”

 

He was such an idiot. 

 

“You’re not-” He stopped, suddenly unsure of what exactly to say. “I’m-”

 

“Robbie?”

 

It was the way she said his name. Quietly, breathlessly, like she was desperate for some air.

 

“I’m desperately in love with you, Daisy,” he blurted out. “You must’ve known that.”

 

The room fell silent. 

 

Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

 

Idiot.

 

Stupid.

 

Daisy took a few steps towards him and he stood still, afraid of what might happen next. Her fingers reached for his hands. They delicately brushed his fingers, before clutching his hands tightly with hers.

 

She rose up on her toes, her face inches from his, where she stayed, her eyes searching his.

 

“Daisy,” he said breathlessly.

 

“I think I’m in love with you too.”

 

He leaned forward, gently placing his lips atop of hers. 

 

She pulled away, licking her lower lip as she gazed up at him through her eyelashes. His eyes stayed locked on her lips and when she rose up again, he quickly filled the space between them. 

 

What followed was them frantically taking each other's clothes off as they stumbled into his bed, desperate to taste and feel each other after days of yearning.

 

The morning after, as they were lying in bed, clothes sprawled across the floor and their legs tangled up together as Daisy’s head rested on top of Robbie’s chest, they were completely oblivious to Fitz giving flowers to Jemma a few rooms down, Mack bringing Yo-Yo breakfast in bed and May and Coulson sparring together in a - maybe too - friendly match.

 

Later that day, as they were all gathered in the common room, and Jemma wished them all a happy Valentine’s day, Daisy and Robbie looked at each other before bursting into laughter as they snuggled closer together, to everyone’s (not so much) surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
